Virtual reality simulation involves presenting sensory information to a user of VR simulation apparatus, being any number of simulated scenarios, usually removed from the present environment of the user. In the evolution of VR simulation, users now wear goggles or headsets which include a pair of stereoscopically arranged liquid crystal projector screens, projecting for viewing to the user a computer-generated graphical environment. The headset also includes speakers for presenting accompanying aural sensations. The user often wears gloves, suits, etc fitted with sensors which sense movement of the user's body parts from a predetermined orientation and then, via a central processing unit, simulate (reproduce) that movement in the virtual realm.
User movement such as walking or running, etc, however, has only been simulated in abstract, whereby, the central processing unit projects graphically to user walking, running, etc, but without user walking or running taking place in the user's actual environment. Thus, the illusion of walking, running etc is lost to the user, because it does not correspond with their present circumstances and hence the simulation is somewhat reduced or detracted from.
Attempts have been made with VR apparatus to simulate walking, running etc, but the apparatus must then be housed in large areas or must itself be quite large. To date, this has proved to be economically unfeasible and difficult to implement.